


Twice As Lovely

by DarkenedHeart



Series: Frosted-SnowBert [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (& "certain" offers), (Most likely OOC?), Aware Secondary Consciousness, Caitlin is...in trouble..., F/M, FLUFFY! No Smut, Fawning over Julian, For Slend, Frost is a FLIRT!, Inner Conversations Between Two Personalities, Julian is a Gentleman, Morning After, Multi, NO Canon Placement, Post-Savatar, SnowBertFrost, alternate personalities, day after, kissing though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: The Day After (the PREVIOUS work's ending)... ... ...Caitlin & Frost find their footing with each other concerning their new relationship with Julian.





	

_He's cute when he's sleeping_.

'Most people say it's creepy when being stared at while sleeping.'

 _Hey, genius, if_ I'm _staring at him then **you** are too!_

Caitlin blushes, turning her eyes away from Julian's sleeping form beside her.

_Great. Now I can stare at the ceiling. Exciting. Not. Oh! Can we install a mirror on the ceiling?_

'We should shower. Get ready for the day.'

_Can we take Julian with us?_

'No. Let him sleep.'

 _Seems rude to not at least_ ask _him if he'd like to join us._

'Didn't you get enough of him last night?'

_Ouch, snowflake. What's wrong? You weren't satisfied?_

Caitlin's face feels like it's on fire. She rolls to the side in case Julian should wake up and see her.

_Ah. Maybe that's why we shouldn't get the ceiling mirror. You'd embarrass us more than usual._

'Stop picking on me!'

_And it might fall down and kill us. That would be bad._

'That's it! We're getting up and showering. ALONE.'

_I think I heard him move._

Caitlin turns back towards Julian who is in the same position as before, his breaths still even and his face lax with unconsciousness.

'He didn't.'

_Better make sure he's really asleep._

The necklace is on the bedside table, so Frost changes places with Caitlin easily to reach out and trace a cool finger against the blonde's face; not enough to hurt, just enough to make the man's face scrunch up in confusion and his eyes to flutter open.

'Seriously?'

"Good morning," Julian mumbles though his accent is still clear.

" _Morning, handsome_ ," Frost answers. " _Caitlin and I were debating whether you were feigning sleep or not_."

"Have I overslept?" the blonde asks worriedly, pulling his watch to his squinting face to read it.

" _That's right_ ," Frost chuckles. " _You have a 'real job'_."

'I have a real job too!'

_That's debatable._

"Barry will mock me if I'm late," Julian remarks, moving to get out of the bed.

Frost reaches out to take the blonde by the hand, stopping him from leaving and making him look back to her curiously.

" _To save time and the planet_ ," she smiles. " _Would you like to share a shower?_ "

'You just HAD to ask him...'

Julian's face flushes red and both women enjoy watching the man's pigment change as he nervously clears his throat in preparation to answer.

"Are-Are you sure?" he stutters a little, clearing his throat again at the end.

" _Oh, yes_ ," Frost answers, drawing the simple words out. " _I'll wash your back..._ " Her eyes trail down his body before snapping back up to his eyes. " _If you wash mine._ "

Julian changes to a darker shade of red as he nods his head.

Frost crawls off the bed, still holding tightly to the blonde's hand, then leads him to the bathroom.

　

* * *

　

Julian takes a detour to his apartment for a change of clothes, making him ten minutes late getting to work.

Barry arrives after the blonde, so no one is the wiser.

　

* * *

　

Julian is at the CCPD lab, working on evidence for a non-Meta crime when Caitlin comes to visit.

"Hey, Caitlin," Barry greets his friend. "What brings you here?"

"I came to visit Julian," the woman answers timidly. "Barry, do you mind...?"

"I could use a coffee break," the speedster says, getting out of his chair. As he nears the door, he turns back to stage-whisper, "No visitors in the lab, Julian."

"Yes, well, I'll be taking my consultation from Dr. Snow in private, Allen," Julian returns with a confident air.

Barry laughs, resuming his walk out of the room.

_Ooooh. What can we "consult" on, I wonder?_

'He was making that up.'

_Doesn't mean I can't come up with a few ideas._

Julian stands, straightening his vest as he does, and rounds his desk to smile nervously at Caitlin.

"How can I be of service, Caitlin?" he asks, hands moving to rest behind his back.

_Service? Well..._

"I was wondering if you would like to go out to lunch together," Caitlin smiles, ignoring her other half's musings. "We could keep it casual with a Big Belly Burger, or we could go fancier with a diner a few blocks away. Whatever you're comfortable with."

"By 'we' do you mean you and me? Or you, me, and Frost?" Julian questions.

 _What? Does he think I'm_ sleeping _or something in here? Let me out, Caitlin. Our boy needs a little....Lesson...._

"Frost is always with me, Julian," Caitlin explains. "She can see, hear, and feel everything I do. And vise versa, of course."

"Right," the blonde nods. "Sorry. I knew that. I guess it's going to take a little time for it to truly sink in."

_Is that some sort of innuendo?_

'Get your brain out of the gutter!'

Frost groans. _But I'm bored!_

'Then think about costume ideas!'

_We don't do 'costumes', Cait. My natural look is all we need for our 'hero' getup._

"Was there a particular place you wanted to go to, Caitlin?" Julian asks, interrupting the conversation he didn't know what going on. His smile falters a little as confusion furrows his brow. "Is it alright if I call you 'Caitlin'? Is there some sort of other title I should use?"

_Like FrostLin?_

"Caitlin is fine," Caitlin assures him. "At least when I'm the main personality. When it's Frost, you can call her 'Frost', but she won't hate you for it if you forget."

_SnowFrost? CaitFrost? Killer Caitlin? Ladies Frost? Oh! How about that?_

'Let it go, Frost.'

Frost sighs. _Was there really a need for that? So lame, snowflake._

"It's a little early for a lunch break," Julian says with a look to his watch. "If you'll allow me a few moments to finish what I'm currently working on, Barry can take over for me."

"Great," Caitlin smiles. "We'll go through possibilities while you work and wait for you downstairs."

It was the first time the self-appointed plural fell from Caitlin's lips. It didn't feel natural at all and she decides to test it out more in private before using it again.

Julian doesn't appear to notice the scientist's distress though as he happily replies, "I'll come find you both as soon as I can."

The blonde walks the women to the door and waits until they are completely through the threshold and walking away before returning to his desk.

Caitlin passes Barry who was obviously stalling in the hallway. The brunette smiles at his friend, empty coffee cup in hand as he stops pacing.

"All clear?" the hero jokes with a mischievous grin.

_Unfortunately. Cait, do you think Julian would ever let us-?_

'Don't even bother finishing that sentence!'

Caitlin smiles back at her friend as she answers his question, "Julian's going to finish what he's working on and meet me for lunch. Will you be able to handle things here while we're out?"

"Of course," Barry shrugs. "Wait, does this mean you guys are 'official'? Because Cisco wanted to start a betting pool and I think Joe took him up on it."

"We're just friends going out to eat," Caitlin says.

_Friends with benefits._

'I don't want to tell anyone else about us, all of us, until Julian is ready to.'

_Awe, snowflake. Always so considerate._

"If you say so," Barry says, the 'I don't believe you' clear in his tone. "I'll go see if I can help speed things along so Julian can come sooner."

The hero jogs towards the lab and Frost sighs in Caitlin's head again.

_Did he just make a pun?_

'No he didn't.'

_'Speed things along'? That was bad. Even for Barry._

'He was just trying to keep things cool between us.'

_Oh no! You too?_

'Frost?'

_Yeah?_

'Chill.'

_I hate you._

Caitlin chuckles as she walks down the stairs to wait for Julian.

　

* * *

　

The trio end up going to a diner for lunch. Julian drives his car and pulls out all the stops in the gentleman department. He opens every door for Caitlin & Frost, takes their jacket when they get to their booth, and offers them a hand to slide in replacement of pulling out their chair.

_Some parts of those manner lessons his parents brainwashed into him clearly stuck._

'Don't say 'brainwash'.

_Right. Sorry. I only meant it as an off-handed compliment._

'Let's keep it to regular complements then, okay?'

"Thank you," Caitlin smiles as her date takes his seat.

"I hope I'm not the first man to open doors for you," Julian returns with a friendly air.

"No," Caitlin allows, then she and Frost add, "But you are one of the cutest."

A female waitress approaches them to take their orders.

"Uh..." Julian looks down at the menu, unsure.

Caitlin, who had been to this particular diner before, makes her order of soup and sandwich.

_Next time, I get to order._

'Why don't you make dinner?'

_I hate cooking._

'I'll help you. You can just pick the meal.'

_I'll think about it....Can we have Julian for dessert?_

Caitlin ducks her head, hand rising to pretend to move hair out of her face to hide her blush at the thought.

"I think I'll have what she's having," Julian decides.

They both order sweet tea with their food and the waitress nods to them after writing the orders, giving them a rough estimate as to when it would be done.

_Copy cat._

"Do you like sweet tea?" Caitlin asks to start off the conversation.

"Are you stereotyping me?" Julian jokes as he leans in towards the women.

"No," Caitlin denies. "I'm merely curious."

"I have a wide range of likes and dislikes when it comes to beverages," the blonde says. "Not all of which would be directly attributed to the British."

_He could just say 'yes'. That would make things a lot easier._

"Yes works just as well as all that," Caitlin adjusts the comment and says it more teasingly than Frost. "The whole rogue-ish, James Bond persona doesn't really suit you."

"No?" Julian's smile falls as he leans back. "I thought it would be preferable than my entitled 'Indiana Jones' persona."

"Now who's stereotyping," Caitlin smirks.

_I'm not sure that makes any sense, Cait._

The couple ease into common conversation ground as with science; which utterly bores Frost.

 _Enough already!_ Frost groans. _Can you ask him to come back to our place after work? I deserve a reward for keeping quiet this whole time._

Caitlin finishes off her food to give herself something to focus on other than the second personality.

'It's too soon to have him over all the time. He has a life. Work and responsibilities.'

 _Excuses, Excuses. At least let_ him _feed me that blah, blah, blah._

"Caitlin," Julian says, earning the women's attention. He smiles softly. "I had a really nice time. Thank you."

_Awwww!_

"Thank you," Caitlin returns. "It's been a long time since I was able to go out with another person and be myself so comfortably."

"And..." the blonde hesitates, looking around at the half-full diner before leaning closer to whisper. "Frost? Is she doing okay as well?"

Frost blinks inside Caitlin's head, surprised.

_That was....surprisingly sweet of him to say._

"She's doing great," Caitlin smiles as she feels the other woman's emotions with her own. "She says it's sweet of you to say that."

_You didn't have to tell him!_

'I know.'

_Cheeky._

"Good. That's good," Julian nods. He checks at his watch and frowns, getting out of his seat right after. "I've got to get back," he explains, offering the women a hand. "Where would you like me to drop you off? Your place? S.T.A.R. Labs?"

"The precinct," Caitlin answers, taking the hand to help ease her way out of the booth. "My car is still there."

"Right, of course," the blonde blushes, ducking his head as he lets the women's hand go. He pulls out his wallet and goes to the register to pay.

　

* * *

　

Back at the CCPD, Julian parks his car then walks Caitlin to hers.

"This was nice," Caitlin says, turning away from the vehicle as she pulls her keys out of her purse.

_G rated, but nice._

"Maybe we could do it again some time?" Julian asks, sounding nervous.

_I get to pick!_

"Yes," Caitlin nods. "At least I hope so."

_Kiss him goodbye!_

'It's the middle of the afternoon!'

_There are no designated times for kisses, Caitlin!_

'But there are so many people around us!'

 _Then let_ me _do it. I'm not shy!_

'I know that! You're a little too _not shy_ though!'

"I should, uh," Julian clears his throat awkwardly, one hand moving to direct behind himself and towards the building. "I should get going."

_Opening closing! Patience wearing paper thin! Live a little, Cait!_

When the blonde turns to go, Caitlin reaches out to stop him.

"Julian!"

He turns back to look at her, face a question as he waits for her to add to his name.

In a rash move, Caitlin takes off the necklace.

Caitlin's worried expression changes to Frost's one of determination as their body steps closer to the man barely a step away.

" _I just wanted to give you a proper send-off_ ," Frost explains, placing her hands on Julian's chest. " _After all_ ," she breathes out a puff of cool air to get the man to shiver under her palms. " _I was negligent to do so this morning_."

"Y-You were far from-from negligent," Julian assures her, visibly swallowing.

Frost hums then leans in the rest of the way to cover the blonde's mouth with her own.

Julian nearly stumbles back towards the car parked beside Caitlin's as his mouth is deeply and thoroughly mapped out.

Frost pulls away with a peck to the man's lips, offering the flustered Brit a wink as she puts some space between them.

" _Feel free to stop by tonight_ ," she offers, lifting the necklace back up to put it on.

Caitlin blinks to a hot face and hurries to get into her car. Julian puts a hand to his mouth as he steps out of the way for the women to drive off.

He may or may not have waved at them. None of the trio were looking at each other, so it's hard to tell.

　

* * *

 

Caitlin and Frost spend the rest of their day planning the dinner and intermittently fighting.

_Is it too soon to ask him to move in?_

'YES! Definitely yes. Are you kidding me?'

_I don't kid about love, Cait._

'Well, the answer is no. And don't you _dare_ ask him anyway. We _need_ to agree on such important things. That means, TO-GE-THER.'

_I got it! I got it! Sheesh. You're such a downer._

'And you're selfish! Think about Julian! He won't want to move in so quickly and asking him would either make him feel bad, feel pressured to change his mind, or feel like he has to prove his affections in other ways.'

_What sort of other ways?_

'Shut up. The pasta is done.'

Caitlin removes the pot from the stove to drain the water.

_I don't care about pasta, Cait. What sorts of 'other ways' were you talking about?_

'I don't know. Buying gifts, sending random texts, being tactile, lots of things.'

_How is any of that bad?_

'Because it would be taking advantage of him. It wouldn't be right. If you really care about Julian, then you won't pressure him into anything.'

_Fine..._

Caitlin nearly finishes with the meal before Frost speaks again.

_Can we still have him for dessert?_

 

* * *

 

Julian arrives later than anticipated and carrying a bottle of wine.

"Apologies," he says as he's allowed in. "There was a drugs bust today and it took a long time to process all of the evidence properly."

"I understand," Caitlin assures the blonde, taking the bottle so he can remove his coat. "Are you hungry?"

"Famished," Julian smiles. "I hope what I brought goes with it. Red tends to go with many things, I think. Though I'm no expert."

_All I need is you, handsome. Food and drink are merely a bonus._

"I'm sure it will be fine," Caitlin smiles through a blush she's beginning to get used to. "Why don't you take a seat and I'll serve?"

"You sure you don't want me to help any?" Julian asks as they walk to the table. "I feel ashamed that all I did was bring a bottle. One that I should probably open, come to think of it."

"You are our guest," Caitlin tells him, putting a hand on his shoulder to guide him to a seat. "I was hoping to try something with you, so I'd feel better doing more work as a sort of...Payment, for your patience."

_What do you have cooking in here that I don't know about, Cait?_

Caitlin allows the other personality to read her thoughts as she opens the bottle.

_Ah. I see._

"What do you, uh, have in mind?" Julian asks as he settles in his seat.

_I think he's thinking what I would think._

'Stop it. You'll give us a headache.'

"I want us, Frost and myself, to try communicating with you back-and-forth," Caitlin explains as she carries the open bottle and two glasses to the table. They look into Julian's eyes as realization dawns on them. "Is that something you'll be okay with?"

_After all, he and I haven't done too much talking._

'Stop it.'

"Of course," Julian nods. "I wasn't lying when I said I want to accept all of you, Caitlin. That includes Frost."

"Okay then."

Caitlin places the plates of food down first, then removes the necklace and leaves it on the counter.

"This smells delicious," Julian compliments as the women take their seat.

Parts of Caitlin's hair turns white while her lips tint a little bluer than normal; her eyes shining in and out like a pulse.

" _Do you think you'll be able to tell us apart?_ " Frost asks with a smile.

"I think so, Frost," Julian answers. To the woman's pleased look, he adds, "Your voice is different than Caitlin's."

" _That's cheating,_ " Frost pouts.

"Isn't it easier when I know it's you?" the blonde asks, genuinely curious. "Don't you like having your own voice so that others know it's you when you talk?"

'He's got you there.'

" _You're right_ ," Frost compliments, then answers the man's other question. " _Caitlin made the food, but I picked out the menu_."

"Do you not like to cook, Frost?" Julian asks as he prepares his first fork full.

She smiles, " _I have other talents._ "

"Sorry about that," Caitlin rises up with a blush. "She's very..."

_Devoted? Passionate? Ardent?_

"...enthusiastic."

_That was a terrible choice, Cait._

"I have to admit, I've never had anyone so," Julian blushes. "Keen. It's... Well, if I am to be completely honest with myself and you both, it's rather nice."

"Really?" both women ask.

" _No one has tried to gobble you up before, handsome?_ " Frost asks.

"I'm really surprised," Caitlin adds.

"Well," Julian looks down at his plate. "I haven't always been the most...approachable fellow." He takes a sip of wine before continuing. "I had the friend here and there, of course, but I was the 'odd duck' so." He shrugs, then takes another sip. "I should probably eat before drinking any more. My apologies."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Julian," Caitlin assures him with a small smile.

" _Their loss, our gain,_ " Frost adds.

Julian looks back up, hand holding loosely to his fork as his eyes search out the women's ever-changing ones.

"I don't quite know what to say to that," he admits quietly.

"Then don't say anything," they both return.

Caitlin rises up to suggest, "Why don't we just eat our food and see where the night takes us?"

_I have a few suggestions._

'Let him eat.'

_What if it tastes bad?_

'What do you care? I did the cooking.'

 _Yes, but it was_ my _suggestion so I'd hold part of the blame._

Both women anxiously watch their infatuation take his first bite.

Julian chews, swallows, then smiles up at the women.

"Delicious," he compliments.

Both women smile in relief.

　

Frost patiently waits a few more bites before picking up the conversation again.

" _So, Julian_ ," she tilts her head to the man as he looks to her. " _I hear you have a gun. How come?_ "

"I was in the British military for four years," Julian explains. "Don't worry, though, I only carry it while at work. I don't always 'pack' as I've heard it expressed."

" _Maybe you can show us how it works some time_ ," Frost suggests. " _Caitlin would probably be bored to tears, but I find firearms to be fascinating._ " The last word is purred and dripping with double meaning.

"I suppose I could take you to a firing range, if you'd like," Julian says tepidly. "Though, you must understand, weapons are not toys. I do not treat my service weapon as one. The right to own it, and carry, does not mean I can do with it as I wish."

" _Don't worry, handsome. I know all about responsibilities_ ," Frost says as she lets her fingers billow out frosted air. " _I no longer want to freeze the world into a cube of ice. So I think you can trust me to stand behind you while you fire a gun._ "

'WHY do you even want to see that?'

_Can't you imagine how he'd look?_

'Well...'

_Because, if not, just look into my imagination bubble, snowflake. Trust me, it's worth looking at in the real deal._

"You wanted to freeze the world?" Julian asks, confused. "How would that work out for you? What would be the purpose?"

Frost shrugs, " _It wasn't my finest idea. The thought was easily dissuaded by Caitlin._ "

'After much work and determination.'

_But I'm worth it._

　

Dinner finishes quickly after that and Julian insists on washing the dishes.

"I have to do something to help," he states, rolling up his sleeves in preparation.

" _There is something you can do instead_ ," Frost grins.

"What's that?" Julian asks, mid-reach to turn the faucet on.

Caitlin shakes her head, "Never mind. Thank you, Julian. We'll clear the table."

"Alright," he nods, turning back to his task.

_Hey! What was that for?_

'Can you go ten minutes without some sort of sexual offer or innuendo?'

_Why?_

'I don't need a reason why!'

_You do when you're talking to me! This is my first love, Cait! I'm just excited is all._

Caitlin stills at the table, her mind reeling with the realization.

'You weren't around when I fell for Ronnie.'

_Nope. You were already head-over-heels for him when I came into being._

'Julian is the first guy _you_ have chosen.'

_For myself, all by myself. I know what I feel is me, not you. It's not a "carry-over" from your own little crush._

'I'm sorry. I didn't know.'

 _It's fine, snowflake. At least we know there are_ some _things we don't share._

A familiar headache rears it's ugly head and Caitlin stumbles back towards the counter.

"Caitlin?" Julian says worriedly, stopping the water before rushing over to the women. "What's the matter? What's wrong?"

The brunette puts the necklace on and lets out a sigh of relief as her personality completely takes over.

"It's just a headache from spending too much time switching back and forth," Caitlin explains as the pain subsides to a mild throbbing. "I used to have them all the time, before I decided to accept Frost."

_And your world has been that much brighter ever since._

"Is there anything I can get you?" the Brit offers. "Water? Paracetamol?"

_Para-what?_

'It's a pain reliever.'

"I'm fine," Caitlin assures the blonde, then adds, "We're fine."

"Are you sure?" Julian presses worriedly. "Perhaps you should at least sit down. I can manage the rest. Please."

"Honestly, we're fine," Caitlin tries, but she's already being eased into a chair by Julian and she goes without a fight.

"I know you're fine because you are both strong, independent women," Julian says after the women are seated. "As a gentleman, though, it is my responsibility to see after such treasures."

Caitlin is _absolutely certain_ the blush she feels is not just her own.

"Alright," the women say quietly. "We'll sit."

"Thank you," the blonde breathes out happily. "I'll be as fast as I can." He steps back towards the sink, but turns back to add, "Without damaging your things, of course."

"Of course," Caitlin smiles.

With a nod, Julian goes back to the dishes.

_It's official. We're keeping him._

 

 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> **I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.**


End file.
